Totalmente des apaixonados
by Barnney Margarida
Summary: Lily esperava ser a estranha do novo colegio devido a sua bolsa de estudos. Mas ela nunca imaginava que em uma escola tao seletiva encontraria um cara exibicionista, um jogador de futebol em crise existencial e uma miss com fobia social. O que sera que e?


Universo alternativo.

Nao me pertence e blahblahblah.

espero que gostem, e reviews... sabe como e, um pouco de motivacao ajuda... -.-

serio ._.

* * *

**Camden Town** .

O único barulho que podia se ouvir por toda casa era um singelo despertador, e este não parecia estar realizando seu propósito. O bolo de lençóis que se encontrava na cama ao lado da escrivaninha onde este se encontrava, sequer deu sinal de querer se mexer.

- Lily, desliga essa droga !

O ocupante do outro quarto da moradia dos Evans gritou não muito feliz com o barulho não interrompido após cinco minutos. Talvez o barulho não fosse tão singelo quanto Lily havia pensado, pelo menos fez alguém acordar, mesmo sendo a vitima errada.

Lily se remexeu esticando os barcos na tentativa de desligar o aparelho sem sair na zona de conforto, o que não foi possível.

Quem foi o gênio que colocou a porcaria na escrivaninha ao invés da mesa de cabeceira ?

Ela mesma.

Merecia credito extra por ser sua própria aqui-vila.

- Lily , não me faca levantar da cama !

Soltando um muxoxo, muito contra a gosto lily se levantou e finalmente silencio se fez presente na casa.

Por um momento pelo menos.

Ligando o som a uma altura considerável rumou para o banheiro, não sem antes tropeçar em uma peca de roupa que se encontrava no chão. E mais uma vez a rotina pré-aula se instalaria em sua vida, após dois meses não acordando antes das 14h, seria meio difícil se acostumar ao horário, e mais difícil ainda a conseguir domar os cabelos ruivos que durante a noite pareciam ganhar vida própria.

- Aawn… - Resmungou quando se viu no espelho.

Já tinha tido dias melhores, e tinha certeza de que piores estavam por vir. Nunca se sentira nervosa com inicio de semestre, mas ser a "novata da bolsa artes de uma escola para privilegiados" como seu pai a batizara não parecia ser algo muito agradável. não que quisesse criar expectativas, era mais como se seu estômago estivesse fazendo isso por ela… Respirou fundo treinando um olhar 'blasé', o qual já viu muitos filhinhos de papai lhe lançarem ao adentrarem na loja do pai na tentativa de se rebelarem contra os pais através de uma tatuagem. Mas ao olhar a expressão esquisita que formara em sua face refletida no espelho desistiu da sua tentativa de disfarce.

Ligou o chuveiro, e jogando as roupas de lado, acompanhada por um pote tamanho grande de creme, Lily começou a se preparar para o inicio de seu primeiro e ultimo ano em uma nova escola.

**Hampstead**.

O quarto se encontrava em plena escuridão apesar da hora, as cortinas pesadas se encontravam fechadas e nem um fio de luz conseguia passar por estas. O despertador se encontrava jogado no chão com um travesseiro que fora utilizado para acerta-lo próximo deste. Margot adentrou o local já ciente da batalha que teria de enfrentar. Olhou para o corpo imóvel que se encontrava sobre a cama embolado nas cobertas cor de creme e aproveitando que o rosto estava voltado para a janela, abriu as cortinas de supetão deixando a luz invadir o ambiente, arrancando um gemido da ocupante da cama.

- Maxine… - Chamou com cuidado.

A garota loira apenas soltou um resmungo e cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro. Não se importava em acordar cedo, mas acordar cedo para ir a escola era algo ao qual ela não estava acostumada, e nem queria tentar.

- Max, o Sr. Charlles já esta esperando-a para o desjejum, falou que vai ele mesmo deixa-la na escola hoje.

- Não quero. - A voz saiu abafada devido ao travesseiro que ainda se encontrava sobre a cara.

Margot soltou um suspiro, nunca lhe passaria pela cabeça em que os pais de Maxine erraram… Pois basicamente eles nunca fizeram nada certo com a garota.

- Maxine, já conversamos sobre isso. Seus pais concordam que deve ter a experiência de escola… Ao menos no ultimo ano.- Falou já abrindo a janela e puxando as cobertas na tentativa de fazer Maxine reagir.- já chega de tutores particulares, vai ser uma oportunidade se conhecer novas pessoas…- Sentou-se na cama passando as mãos nos cabelos dourados tentando anima-la, mas sem obter resultados. - Ter amigos para variar ! - Terminou já irritada com a falta de motivação da garota, dando-lhe um tapa de leve na bunda.

Maxine St. James soltou uma espécie de rosnado, e se virou para a mulher fazendo a cara mais assustadora que conseguia àquela hora da manhã.

- Grandes pais que eles são ! - Maxine resmungou encarando Margot com os grandes olhos azuis acusadores - Me criam como uma aberração totalmente reclusa do comportamento social do resto dos indivíduos da minha idade, me fazendo desenvolver traumas como fobia social e agora querem me jogar aos canibais ? novidades para você Margot : A vida não e justa ! - Gritou de forma dramática enquanto se dirigia para o banheiro.

Margot revirou os olhos enquanto, e depois não pode evitar de dar uma risada. Nunca vira adolescente mais estranha, mas nem por isso deixava de ter enorme carinho pela excêntrica Maxine.

**Notting Hill**.

Antes do despertador sequer tocar James já se encontrava desperto. não se lembrava ter ter pregado os olhos uma vez sequer durante a noite. Não se importava se mais uma vez iniciar o ciclo escolar, na realidade se encontrava ate mesmo aliviado… Tempo demais em família as vezes acaba se tornando um grande problema.

Levantou-se da cama já tirando a parte de cima do pijama. Observou os papeis em sobre a escrivaninha lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com o pai na noite passada, e que se tornara a causa de sua privação de sono. Nunca imaginara que aos 17 anos já teria de tomar a decisão do que queria para o resto da sua vida… Se bem que quem tomara a decisão fora o próprio pai, não lhe deixando outra opcão, afinal " esse era o jeito Potter" como o já escutara o próprio avo falando.

Se deixou cair na cama sufocando um grito de raiva no travesseiro. Em momento algum desde o seu nascimento se recordava de ter assinado algum documento que permitia ao seu pai tomar todas as decisões que lhe cabiam sem não ao menos consulta-lo antes.

A pergunta " O que você quer ? " parecia não existir na cabeça do pai.

- James, se controla. - Falou para si mesmo. - Você não e uma adolescente em crise, você e o futuro cabeça da empresa da família, você não pode sair por ai sufocando gritos em travesseiros como aquela menina estridente que fez aquele filme irritante e agora esta presa por porte de cocaína, e se Sirius visse você nessa situação te chamaria de viado e te daria um belo de um tapa na cabeça, que talvez seja o que esta precisando, mas isso não vem ao caso agora… - Levou as mãos ao cabelo bagunçando-o nervosamente. - James, você e James Potter… Foco, você tem uma reputação a zelar na escola, um time de futebol para liderar, e mais nada para se preocupar fora isso… Mais nada… Principalmente porque o seu pai, o viado mor vai decidir tudo por você sem nem ao menos se importar com o que você quer porque você não passa de uma imagem ! - James gritou apontando para a camisa que antes se encontrava em seu corpo agora caída no chão diante de seus pés.

Respirou fundo para se acalmar, percebendo pela primeira vez que não estava sozinho no quarto. Olhou para a porta e pode ver a ame encarando-o por cima dos óculos com um sorriso amarelo.

- Tu-tudo bem, James querido ? - Perguntou tendo como resposta apenas um aceno de cabeça positivo por parte do filho. -… Bem, apresse-se para o cafe, não vai querer se atrasar para o primeiro dia de aula acredito…

O sorriso amarelo continuou congelado no rosto de Rebeca Potter enquanto acompanhava o filho se dirigir ao banheiro. O quanto ela escutou ele não sabia dizer, mas que mais tarde ela deixaria um bilhete com o numero de algum psicólogo ele podia ter certeza.

James entrou sem cerimonia no jato de agua gelada deixando que seu corpo se acostumasse antes de aquecer a temperatura. E la continuou durante algum tempo perdido em pensamentos.

- Meu Deus, eu sou uma fraude ! - Gritou olhando para cima com um olhar exasperado. Talvez por que procurasse uma resposta, ou quem sabe era porque era míope e estava sem os óculos.

**Soho**.

Acordou sem saber onde estava e quem se encontrava em seus braços. Sentou-se na cama observando o ambiente como tentativa de entender como fora parar em onde quer que fosse 'la'. Nao pode evitar de sorrir de forma presunçoso ao ver que eram dois 'quem' que se encontravam dividindo a cama desconhecida com ele.

"Everybody started having sex! The music was way too powerful! A bunch of old people fucking like rabbits! It was disgusting, to say the least.

A boom box can change the world, But you gotta know your limits with a boom box. And this was a cautionary tale, A BOOM BOX IS NOT A TOY!"

Escutou o toque do celular ecoando em alguma parte do local, certamente não no quarto. Se levantou sem se importar de incomodar as duas 'companheiras', e se pos a procurar suas calcas pelo o que agora tinha a certeza de ser um apartamento. Olhando em volta e pode perceber que ouve alguma espécie de festinha a três devido ao potes de chantilly que encontrou no soa da sala. Aproveitando a sacada que havia no local, saiu para esta sem se importar de ainda se encontrar nu. Se tem uma coisa da qual Siriús Black se orgulhava era de seu corpo. Nem narciso se comparava a ele nesse aspecto.

Teve uma idéia de onde poderia estar ao localizar Piccadilly Circus, e não pode evitar de dar tchau para um ou outro pedestre que olhava assustado para o homem nu que era no momento.

"Everybody started having sex! The music was way too powerful! A bunch of old people fucking like rabbits! It was disgusting, to say the least.

A boom box can change the world, But you gotta know your limits with a boom box. And this was a cautionary tale, A BOOM BOX IS NOT A TOY!"

Cansando de bancar o exibicionista Sirius mais uma vez se voltou para a busca pelo celular.

Siriús Black não tinha a menor idéia de como fora parar em tal lugar. Não tinha noção de hora nem de dia. Aos 17 anos já tinha noção do quanto sua idéia de viver bem era deturpada. Mas se ninguém se importava com seus erros, por que deveria ele ? A única coisa com a se importava variava com o momento em que se encontrava. E nesse exato momento siriús se preocupava apenas em achar sua calca. E achando a blusa no balcão da cozinha pode ter certeza de que a calca não estava muito longe.

"Everybody started having sex! The music was way too powerful! A bunch of old people fucking like rabbits! It was disgusting, to say the least.

A boom box can change the world, But you gotta know your limits with a boom box. And this was a cautionary tale, A BOOM BOX IS NOT A TOY!"

Encontrou a roupa dentro da geladeira. Mais uma coisa da qual ele não tinha idéia de como acontecera.

- Fala ! - Atendeu sem nem ao menos ver quem ligava.

Uma voz feminina se fez ouvir e colocando o celular do viva-voz, vestiu suas próprias calcas, e aproveitou para procurar algo para comer na geladeira que ainda se encontrava aberta. Não achou mais nada fora cerveja e pizza velha, resmungou algo sobre falta de higiene em apartamento feminino e se pos a procurar os sapatos enquanto a que ainda não reconhecera continuava a reclamar. Não que prestasse alguma atenção.

- ….E onde você esta ate agora que não chegou ? Nem James sabe me dizer onde você passou a noite e….

Um click ocorreu a siriús enquanto escutava a voz irritante reclamar. Entao era por conta disso que sua ame lhe desejara boa sorte no momento em que saíra de casa na tarde do dia anterior. Hoje era o primeiro dia de aula.

Soltou um palavrão ao ver as horas e calcando o sapato de forma apressada deixando assim as meias para trás, Siriús pegou o celular sem se importar em desligar na cara da menina e se apressou porta a fora. Não era a primeira vez que chegaria com as roupas da noite anterior, e certamente não seria a ultima.

* * *

**o que acharam ? o que acharam ? o que acharam ? **

**reviews ;_;**


End file.
